


i am your son

by Rust_Doe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, pre-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust_Doe/pseuds/Rust_Doe
Summary: Коннор был так не похож на того, кем Коул мог бы стать, но Хэнк был бы рад, если бы его вырос именно таким.





	i am your son

— Что бы ни случилось, — бормочет он в припорошенный снегом висок, — знай, что я — с тобой.  
— А я — с тобой, Хэнк.

***

Марта перестала быть его женой в полном смысле этого слова задолго до аварии. Коулу было четыре года, когда они стали спать в разных кроватях и даже комнатах, но исправно ходили к Стивенсонам на барбекю и дарили друг другу подарки на годовщину и другие праздники.

Они перестали быть интересны друг другу, но уважения друг к другу и любви к сыну было достаточно, чтобы держать их, если не вместе, то рядом. Хотя бы ради Коула, выстраданного и долгожданного, они должны были попробовать. Марта ни слова не говорила по поводу того, сколько времени Хэнк проводит на работе, а тот ничего не говорил по поводу цветов, которые дарил не он. Знал, что Марта не уйдёт от него, потому что не в её стиле и возрасте гнаться за страстями, когда за спиной есть дом, работа и семья.

Коул… был хорошим ребёнком. Хэнку не настолько застилала глаза любовь к сыну, чтобы считать его лучшим мальчиком на планете, но он уже знал, что Коул станет лучше него. Кто-то где-то сказал, что матери завидуют дочерям, потому что они моложе и красивее, а отцы сыновьям — за то, что те могут их превзойти. Хэнк не чувствовал ни обиды, ни зависти. Он искренне не понимал, как у таких людей, как он и Марта, уже слегка поистрепавшихся и зачерствелых, могло появиться что-то такое светлое.

И Коул появился. Появился тогда, когда его уже почти не ждали, когда Марта перестала черкаться в календаре и ходить по врачам. Наверно, они начали отдаляться ещё в тот самый момент, но всё ещё продолжали любить друг друга. И когда каким-то зимним вечером (кажется, это был январь или начало февраля, снег за окном был прямо как в сказке) Марта, закутанная в серую пуховую шаль, свернулась у него на коленях в первом за последние несколько месяцев приступе нежности, уткнулась холодным кончиком носа ему под ухо и прошептала, что теперь уже точно у них будет ребёнок, Хэнк сначала не поверил. Потом прижал её к себе крепко-крепко, и они так просидели до самого утра.

Стоит сказать, все тяготы Марта переносила с невыносимой стойкостью бульдога, отказывающегося разжимать челюсти. Пила таблетки, блевала, лежала на диване, скрючившись и не вставала по нескольку дней. Всё, что мог делать Хэнк, это пополнять таблетницу, заваривать имбирный чай и ложиться рядом, прижимаясь своими ступнями к её, вечно по-лягушачьи холодным.

И потому, когда родился Коул, Хэнк сначала не понял, как всё это могло быть ради красного сморщенного батона, который орал, как сирена и кушал, как уточка. Но он был их красным сморщенным батоном, поэтому Хэнку пришлось познать азы смены пелёнок и подгузников, затем — приготовления смесей и каш, позволять держать себя за указательные пальцы маленькими ручонками во время первых неловких шагов.

Марта любила сына всем своим сердцем, и Хэнк бы подбил глаз любому, кто утверждал бы обратное, но для неё это всегда было словно не взаправду. Предчувствие это было ли, недоверие ли, ни Хэнк, ни, наверно, сама Марта не знали.

Когда Коулу исполнилось три года, в их жизни появился Сумо, уже тогда здоровый лохматый добряк. Он нашёл этого симпатягу рядом с трупом хозяина, устроившего себе передоз красным льдом, да так и не смог сдать его на руки ребятам из приюта. Тогда они с Мартой впервые разругались на кухне в пух и прах, но не так, как другие — тихо, сквозь зубы, впившись друг в друга взглядами.

Коулу пять, и он залезает Хэнку на колени, когда тот читает в кабинете, «помогает папе расследовать дела». Хэнк надеется, что Коул станет художником, флористом, музыкантом — кем угодно, но чтобы он никогда не видел того, что видел его отец. В конце концов, это и есть его долг — принимать весь огонь на себя, чтобы никому из них, ни Коулу, ни Марте не пришлось столкнуться с тем, насколько по-настоящему ужасен этот мир.

Но он не справился.

Не принял весь огонь на себя тогда, когда это стало действительно важно.

До приезда скорой они провисели вниз головой, наверно, целую вечность. Хэнк периодически терял сознание, но, когда приходил в себя — сжимал безвольно повисшую руку Коула и всё повторял заплетающимся языком, что всё хорошо, что папа — рядом, что помощь уже близко.

Он потерял сознание в последний раз, когда услышал сирену скорой, и из последних сил надеялся, что не выпустил руки сына.

Когда он пришёл в себя, уже в больнице, то, сорвав с себя все провода, прямо в этой нелепой больничной ночнушке пошёл искать Коула, лениво отмахиваясь от медсестёр, которые ему до плеча едва доставали в прыжке.

Он должен был узнать, что с его мальчиком.

Когда медсестра начала уже вызывать кого-то, из двери в конце коридора буквально вывалилась Марта в самом дерьмовом своём состоянии — небрежный хвост с выбившимися прядями, бледная, как привидение, а мешки под её покрасневшими глазами были просто огромные, и не было на ней ни очков, ни грамма косметики.

Они встретились взглядами, и время словно застыло вокруг них двоих. Уголки её рта и подбородок задрожали, спиной толкнув дверь Марта попятилась и вернулась туда, откуда пришла.

И тут, в этот самый момент, Хэнк всё понял.

Мир раскалился, словно кто-то выкрутил яркость на полную мощность. Хэнка затошнило, он хотел увидеть Коула, его лёгкие готовы были разорваться, а сердце колотилось где-то в ушах. Потом мир наклонился и, наконец, потух снова. Хэнк упал в эту темноту, как в спасение, как в убежище, и Хэнк не хотел, чтобы кто-то смел его будить.

Он запретил кого-либо пускать к нему. Запретил передавать соболезнования и пожелания скорейшего выздоровления. Из всех медсестёр ему нравилась самая молчаливая и бесстрастная.

На похороны Хэнк не пошёл. Не смог уместить в своей голове, что его мальчика больше нет, что Коула опустят в холодную влажную землю, где он будет гнить, пока не истлеет, а он, Хэнк, будет жить дальше, хотя больше и не знает, что делать с этой жизнью.

Лучше он запомнит Коула крошечным пищащим свёртком, чем не по размеру огромный деревянный короб.

Пусть бы Коул стал полицейским, пусть бы жизнь гнула и ломала его, пусть бы он стал таким же, как его отец — ни лучше, ни хуже. Пусть бы Коул был.

В их доме он проводит одну-единственную ночь и, как ни странно, лёжа в обнимку с Мартой. Она сама пришла к нему посреди ночи, прижалась к боку и положила голову на плечо. Он, по старой, но так и не выведенной привычке принялся греть её ледяные ступни своими, тихонько гладя по волосам, в которых уже кое-где виднелись серебристые нити не закрашенной седины.

Проснулся уже один. Бумаги, оставленные на прикроватном столике, подписал почти не глядя. Собрал две сумки — одну для себя, одну для Сумо, нашёл мотель, в котором пускали с домашними животными (на самом деле нет, но он дал мальчишке двадцатку, чтобы тот притворился, что никогда не видел огромного сенбернара), а потом нашёл себе новую берлогу на одного больше и никогда так и не возвращался в тот дом, полный призраков.

***

Наблюдать за Коннором, на самом деле, было гораздо увлекательнее, чем он хотел бы признавать. С неестественно прямой спиной, иногда — с чересчур высокими и истеричными нотками в голосе, почти всегда в каком-то своеобразном вежливом замешательстве, Коннор трогательно напоминал кутёнка, который был ещё слеп, поэтому тыкался во всё подряд.

Ему нужно было, чтобы кто-то раскрыл ему глаза и указал путь. Показал, что не всё в этом мире по умолчанию делится на «правильное» и «неправильное».

Хэнк крыл себя последними словами, когда понял, что происходит. Нереализованный потенциал отцовского инстинкта, или тонкое физическое сходство, но Хэнку иногда приходилось себе напоминать, что андроид Коннор ни разу ни Коул. Тот был весёлый взрывной ураган, что боялся грозы и щекотки. Что-то невыносимо тянуло в груди, когда Коннор начинал суетиться, когда он начинал заикаться и не находил ответов на свои вопросы.

Коннор был человечнее, чем некоторые люди. Коннор был так не похож на того, кем Коул мог бы стать, но Хэнк был бы рад, если бы его сын вырос именно таким.

Коннор стал тем, кто не дал Хэнку пустить себе пулю в висок от невыносимой усталости и нескончаемого самобичевания, и только за это Хэнк ему благодарен, хотя, наверно, никогда и не скажет.

Просто будет ворчать, когда Коннор, заведя лекцию о холестерине и правильном питании, будет смотреть на пончик, как на своего личного врага.

Когда Коннор будет играть с Сумо и вообще не отпустит ни одну встреченную собаку непоглаженной.

Когда будет думать, как сжечь все попугаистые рубашки Хэнка так, чтобы ему ничего за это не было.

Когда будет смеяться и жить, как люди, ведь если кто-то из андроидов и может сделать невозможное, то это — Коннор.

Когда будет.

Этого уже достаточно.


End file.
